Arriane's Venture
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Molly, please tell me what's happening." I said. "I'm scared," "Shut up and read the stupid letter."


_Arriane's POV_

I sat down by myself in the library at Swords and Cross, waiting for someone to come and entertain me instead of me entertaining them. I sighed and covered my face in my hands.

"Tired? Stressed? Annoyed?" Roland asked. "In a singing mood? Bored?"

"Yes!" I yelled. Miss Sofia hissed at me, muttering something to herself. "Yes!" I whispered.

"What do you wanna do?" Roland shifted in his chair. "We could go to the pub, go and look into some things?"

"I don't know," I whined. "I'm so bored and I'm sick of this school."

"I know where to go." Roland touched my elbow and pulled me along with him.

.

Roland had pulled me to the graveyard and made a little picnic. We had food, wine and other stuff that you don't want to know.

"Why do you have these?" I asked. Roland looked embarrassed. I held a condom box in my hand. "Explain, angel."

"Just in case anything happens and someone feels horny."

Roland took my cup and poured some wine in there, handed it back and started to make a toast. "This is a toast for . . ."

"Me finding out that you've got condoms."

Our cups made a small sound as they touched. We didn't drink the white wine; instead, we just looked at each other.

"I have to say something, Arriane." Ohmigod! Why do people say those words to me all the time? "I know this girl, I kind of have a crush on her for a while now and I don't know how to ask her out." Great! He has a pitiful crush and it's not on me! Ugh, I hate that jerk!

"I say, wait for her to ask you out." I replied. Dammit! Why don't you just tell him about your horny feelings right now? "I would do that."

"But, doesn't the guy normally ask the girl out?"

"Oh, right. You're a guy."

"Thanks,"

"Then ask her out, but do it special for her. Give her something like flowers before hand with a small note or chocolates. Just add the note."

"Thanks."

Roland unfurled his golden wings and left me alone drinking up the bottle of wine. I hope I don't have any lessons today.

.

"Arriane," Gabby held some lilies in her hands. Why didn't I get lilies, they're my favourite flower. "These are for you." Yay! I get lilies!

I thought about the day when I told Roland how to ask a girl out. Did I mention flowers and a note? I don't think so . . . Wait . . . Yes I did!

It's been two weeks since we talk –literally. He keeps avoiding me and I don't have a clue why.

"I wonder who they're from." Gabby handed me the flowers. I put them in my lap and held a little white note in my hand.

_Meet me in the graveyard_

The graveyard I go.

.

There was a trail of golden rocks, making a little path for me. I followed the trail, not looking up. I kept my eyes on the ground, and bumped into a person.

"Cam, what are you doing here?"

"Pony Express!" He yelled. "Letter for you from a person who hates my brother." Cam gave me a letter and left me alone. Great, he's doing the 'Pony Express' again. I opened the letter and read it.

_You probably bumped into Cam. Don't worry (Sorry about the pony express) go to the statue with the two lovers_

Stupid statues.

.

I walked to the statues, just to see Luce and Daniel holding hands and smiling . . . Well, Luce was smiling. Daniel hadn't seen me yet.

"Luce, what's going on?" I asked. Luce walked away from Daniel and gave me a sheet of paper.

_You're probably wondering why Luce keeps smiling (And why Daniel can't keep his eyes off her) (Especially when she walked to give the letter to you) (His eyes following her every step) (That bastard) I wonder where you were when you got drunk and looked like Kesha?_

Ugh, this is annoying.  
>To the other statue!<p>

Molly Zane, a fallen angel who hates pink!

"Molly, please tell me what's happening." I said. "I'm scared,"

"Shut up and read the stupid letter."

_Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . . You've meet Molly. Go to the tombstone where I woke up one night and you took a picture, you remember. You made a video of it._

To the graves!

.

I walked along the graveyard. Mr Cole had tapped my shoulder, and stuck a note to my shirt.

_Go back to your dorm._

Back to my dorm is where I'm going!

.

I sighed and shut the door of my dorm. The lights were turned off, but then they were candles. Gabby must be doing that thing again. I threw my keys in a bowl and looked up. There were Lilies and candles everywhere in my room. Roland was just standing in front of me in a tux smiling. I laughed and walked closer to him.

"What is this?" I asked giggling. "Did you do all of this?"

Roland smile and cupped his hands in mine. "You told me to make it special."

I laughed and looked into his beautiful eyes. "I thought that you were asking a mortal out."

"Nah," He put his arms around my waist. "I like angels."

He leaned in and kissed me . . . Full on.

"I love you, Arriane."

"I don't know a time when I haven't stopped loving you." I kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story.**

**I don't own Fallen, that belongs to Lauren Kate**

**Review please**


End file.
